


Christmas at the Dursleys

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Christmas at the Dursleys

Harry was thankful he hadn't been locked in tonight. He sneaked out of his cupboard and sat crossed legged on the floor, content to look at the Christmas tree. 

Dudley's presents were stacked around the bottom. Harry didn't dare touch any in case one was the sort of plastic toy with a battery already inside that might play music or something. He really didn't like those. 

He'd have chosen a wooden train or perhaps a plush dog to keep him company. 

However, with a bit of luck, Dudley would break something and Harry could retrieve it from the rubbish bin.


End file.
